


Hearts Of Ice

by LOTLOF



Category: Freezing (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTLOF/pseuds/LOTLOF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya Aoi is the strongest Limiter in the world, but a young man with a lot of problems. He struggles to find love and peace in a world being consumed by war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted by me on Fanfiction.net in 2011.
> 
> Any of you who enjoy my stories are welcome to read more of them at my website, storiesfromlotlof.com

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

Kazuha Aoi was only half dressed and was startled when the door to her room burst open and a sobbing child ran up to her and grabbed on to her.

"Kazuya what's wrong?"

Through his tears the boy looked up at his beloved older sister. "Onee-chan don't go! I've heard about the attack and people have already died! I don't want you to die! Please don't go onee-chan!"

Kazuha looked down at her little brother and her heart ached. The reports that had come in about the Eighth NOVA Incursion were extremely bad. She understood that if she went her chances for survival were slim, but she was the strongest of the Pandoras and staying was not an option. A major city was under attack and millions of loves were at stake. She did not want to further upset him, but if these were her last words to her brother they would not be lies.

Kneeling down in front of him she took her little brother into her arms and hugged him. "I'm sorry Kazuya but your sister has to go."

"But onee-chan! What if you die?"

She looked into her brother's eyes with her usual serious expression but still smiled as she gently wiped away his tears. "Kazuya, I am a Pandora. That means I have a special power to protect others that very few people will ever have. That means I am one of the special few who can protect everyone from the NOVAs. I may die, but if I don't go many, many others will die. Do you understand? Do you see why onee-chan has to go?"

To Kazuya's credit he did seriously consider the question and slowly nodded, though his tears continued to stream down his cheeks. "I don't want you to go one-chan but I understand," his little arms tightened around her. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," she whispered and tried to fight back tears of her own. "You are special just like I am otouto and I know one day you will protect others just as I do now. Always do your best to protect those who need your help and I will always be proud of you."

"I will onee-chan, I swear it!"

She nodded her head and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I know you will, you need to go now Kazuya and I need to finish dressing." She wiped his tears one final time and stood up. He stared up and was surprised to see his always serious sister crying. "Goodbye."

That was the last time he ever saw her.

XXX

Four Years Later

West Genetics Academy

Bridgette L Satellizer, (second years, rank one) was sitting in her History class quietly taking notes. As in all her classes the seats directly next to hers were left vacant and those students near her deliberately avoided so much as looking in her direction. When class ended everyone would give her a wide berth to make sure no one accidentally touched her. The 'Untouchable Queen' was feared not only on the practice field but in class and in the hallways as well. Neither the girls nor the boys wanted anything to do with her.

That was just fine with Bridgette. She had given up on trying to find any friends or allies a while ago. She had come to accept the fact that she would always be alone. She really didn't mind it any more. She was so used to being lonely that she no longer noticed it, it had become a dull ache that was always there. A part of her life she had simply come to accept.

She would live and die alone, that was just how it was. It was the price for being who she was, for being the best and the strongest. She would never lose. If that also meant she could never be held or comforted that was fine. It wasn't like she needed love.

As the lecture was going on a young boy entered the classroom and hurried up to the instructor passing her a note. She temporarily halted the lecture to read it.

"Bridgette, Rana both of you report to the Simulation Center, Arena One." The teacher announced.

There was a stir among the class and Bridgette blinked taken by surprise. The Simulation Center was where intensive training took place so she didn't think she was in trouble. But the academy was a rigid place where exception to the routine was always frowned on. Why was she being summoned right out of the blue?

At the other end of the room a girl with long black hair and a small tattoo under her left eye jumped to her feet immediately with a fearsome eagerness. "Yes sensei, de arimasu!" Rana Linchen (second years, rank two) turned towards Bridgette and waved cheerfully. "Let us get going Bridgette-san; we do not want to be late, de arimasu!"

Bridgette swallowed a groan. Why was she stuck with Rana? She deeply respected the girl's strength and had only just defeated her at the Sophomore Carnival. Her constant upbeat cheerfulness was rather grating though, she was about the only one in her entire class who did not actively avoid her.

"Right," Bridgette said as she gathered her things and headed for the door.

Though friendly even Rana knew better than to get too close or touch her.

XXX

Both girls were surprised to find a military presence at the Simulation Center. Regular Army soldiers were standing guard around the building and they politely informed the girls to go upstairs to Arena One's observation deck rather than its main floor.

The situation became even more bizarre when they entered the crowded observation deck that over looked the arena below. There were a total of five other Pandoras present; all of them top third years and standing in two distinct groups.

There was Student Council President Chiffon Fairchild (third years, rank one) standing beside her was her friend and associate Tish Phenyl (third years, rank three.) Both girls nodded politely to them upon their arrival.

Separate from them were the other three.

A statuesque blonde with long silky hair and ice cold eyes marked her and Bridgette could sense the girl's open hostility. She was Elizabeth Mayberry (third years, rank two) a strong advocate of order and respect for the chain of command. She had taken an instant dislike to Bridgette who was an exception in so many ways. Standing on either side of Elizabeth were Annette Maximillian (third years, rank four) and Creole Brand (third years, rank five.) Creole sent a disinterested glance her way while Annette grinned and even waved at her.

Along with the other Pandoras there was the Principle, Sister Margaret who was in quiet consultation with three officers in Defense Force uniforms. From their insignia Bridgette could see one was general and the other two colonels.

What is going on here? Bridgette wondered.

Sister Margaret noticed their arrival and nodded to the army officers. "Now that all the Pandoras are here we can begin."

"Begin what, de arimasu?" Rana asked. She was as confused as everyone else but less concerned with admitting it.

"All of you please step up to the viewing area," Sister Margaret said. "We are going to put on a short demonstration for you."

The seven Pandoras did as they were instructed and stepped up the tinted glass that gave them a clear view of the arena below while hiding their presence from anyone looking up. They were all surprised to see only a single boy down there dressed in a Limiter's combat uniform. It was not surprising to have a Limiter here; they trained along with the Pandoras. The surprise was to have only a single Limiter without even his Pandora. Most Limiters had to be within at least a hundred yards of their Pandora just to be able to activate their Freezing ability.

A single Limiter on his own was useless.

"Begin the demonstration please," Sister Margaret said softly.

A klaxon sounded and lights flashed overhead. The girls all leaned a bit closer in spite of themselves wondering just what was going on. (Bridgette included.)

A section of the arena floor slid away and a circular rail appeared. Up on the rail four wood and plastic dummies appeared, they were shaped in the form of miniature R-class NOVAs. They began to spin around the Limiter on their rail.

"Hmmm, what's the point?" Chiffon mumbled quietly. "He can't do anything without his Pandora."

Bridgette silently agreed. This demonstration seemed rather meaningless.

She and the others quickly changed their minds about that.

The Limiter extended his right arm. "Freezing!"

Instantly the four models on their monorail stopped.

More than that though they would see the floor all around him begin to turn white with frost and for his breath to become clearly visible in little puffs. The frost continued to spread out from him in all directions covering the entire floor and staring to rise up the walls. Even the edges of the tinted glass were beginning to ice up.

"He's freezing the atmosphere around him?" Annette said in stunned disbelief.

"I did not know this was possible, de arimasu!"

"It shouldn't be," Chiffon said with a puzzled look. "This is similar to what the NOVAs can do."

"There is more," Sister Margaret said. She nodded to the army officers.

One of the colonels got on a mike and his voice went out into the arena. "Eliminate the targets Kazuya, minimum spread."

What did he say? Bridgette thought startled. Pandoras were the swords and Limiters the shields. Limiters could only use Freezing, they had no offensive abilities.

Below them the boy slapped his hands together. "Four strikes, minimum spread."

Around his body four glowing spheres the size of baseballs appeared. Each gave off a steady bluish silver light. The Limiter spread his hands apart. Each of the four glowing spheres shot out at a different target and struck it dead center.

Ka-Boom!

All four exploded and were completely destroyed.

The reaction among the Pandoras was immediate chaos.

"How did he?"

"It's impossible!"

"Just amazing, de arimasu!"

"He can't have!"

One voice cut through all the others.

"Who is he?" Elizabeth Mayberry's authoritative tenor quieted the others. "And who is his Pandora?"

Sister Margaret nodded once more to the officers and the colonel brought the quick test session to an abrupt end.

"His name is Kazuya Aoi," Sister Margaret informed them. "And currently he has no Pandora. He is the ultimate Limiter capable not only of NOVA like Freezing but of using Volt energy weapons and of using his abilities without an Ereinbar set."

She paused to let that set in. Kazuya was not just the strongest Limiter ever; he was a different animal entirely. If it was possible to replicate his abilities it would mean a huge advantage for mankind in their war against the NOVAs.

Bridgette was string back down at the boy who was now leaving the arena. She didn't care about what his abilities meant to all mankind. What interested her was the fact that he was a Limiter who didn't require an Ereinbar set. He could be my Limiter.

Elizabeth was also looking down at the boy with thoughts of her own. He's amazing, together we would be unbeatable.

"Needless to say Kazuya is very special," Sister Margaret continued after her slight pause. "That is the reason you seven were invited here. I have determined you are the best candidates to partner with him. One of you will be his Pandora."

The girls all looked at each other.

In particular Bridgette and Elizabeth locked gazes and saw the same message in the other's eyes.

He is mine!


	2. A tossup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Some of you will note that my version of Kazuya is rather OC compared to the manga and anime. That is deliberate on my part. Quite frankly I find him to be rather a weak and passive character. I believe this story works better if he is a little bit stronger.

"Needless to say Kazuya is very special," Sister Margaret continued after her slight pause. "That is the reason you seven were invited here. I have determined you are the best candidates to partner with him. One of you will be his Pandora."

The girls all looked at each other.

"Uh, pardon me Principle?" Chiffon stepped forward and raised her hand.

"Yes?" Sister Margaret said acknowledging her.

"All the third years here already have Limiters, myself included."

"I know that dear," Sister Margaret acknowledged. "And while it is true that once you become Chevaliers following graduation you will be required to work with a single partner you are permitted to work with multiple Limiters while still attending this Academy."

"If he is assigned to me I will release my current Limiter and make him my sole partner." Elizabeth announced.

Chiffon frowned at her. "Anton has been with you for two years. You would just throw him aside?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Since I'd be choosing Kazuya following graduation that's fairer to him, he'll have a better chance of finding another partner."

"Is it not fairer to have him choose from Pandoras who are unattached, de arimasu?" Rena asked.

"I am willing to release Anton immediately if I have to," Elizabeth declared without hesitation.

"Again, that is not necessary." Sister Margaret said.

"Why don't we just decide this with a mini Carnival?" Bridgette suggested. "Last one standing gets to be his Pandora."

"Fine by me, though you second years will be at a heavy disadvantage." Elizabeth said.

"I'll take my chances," Bridgette stated without emotion.

Once more she and Elizabeth locked glares.

"Sounds good to me!" Annette said.

"I would also agree to this, de arimasu!"

"There will be no Carnival and there is to be no fighting between any of you," Sister Margaret declared sternly. "If any of you are caught fighting outside of regular training sessions you will be disqualified from partnering with him. He is not some prize for you to simply win. Partnering between a Pandora and a Limiter has always been a matter of personal choice between the two. I mean for Kazuya to have this same privilege, who he partners with will be between him and his Pandora."

"Then why did you invite us here?" Chiffon asked reasonably.

"As you have seen he is a very unusual case, as such I thought it only reasonable to allow the top Pandoras special access to him. Please do not misunderstand. It is my hope that one of you seven will eventually become his partner, but that is a choice for him and the girl to make. I will in no way force him to choose anyone. If he decides he does not want to have a partner at all or should he prefer someone else from the student body and she is willing I will not interfere with his decision. However," Sister Margaret said with a gracious smile. "All of you are extraordinary in your own ways. I fully expect one of you to win him over."

Once more the girls all looked at one another.

"I am very sorry," Chiffon said with a shake of her head. "However I do not have the time to waste chasing after a new partner."

"I'm also not interested," Creo stated.

"I love Marcus," Tish said. "I'm sorry but I don't want to partner with anyone but him."

"Very well," Sister Margaret said. "If you are not interested you are free to return to class. What about the rest of you?"

The four remaining girls eyed each other.

"I want him," Elizabeth declared.

"I am willing to at least consider him," Bridgette stated.

"I'm in!" Annette said.

"I also am in, de arimasu." Rena said.

"Very well then, you four come with me and I will introduce you to him."

XXX

Kazuya was removing the combat uniform and putting on the regular school uniform. Starting today he would be a regular student here.

Just like Kazuha had been before him.

Whenever he thought of his sister he felt a mixture of sadness and pride. It was for her that he had worked so tirelessly to become the strongest Limiter he could possibly be. He had been blessed with a special 'Stigmata Body' as his sister had been. Through a combination of experimentation and special training he had learned how to unlock his full potential. Many of the scientists at Central Defense had told him he was the hope for mankind's survival. That was a hell of a lot to put on a young boy, but he accepted it without qualm. He knew his sister had done the same and he would never do anything to disappoint her.

He understood that he had sacrificed a lot to get this strong. He had no hobbies, no close friends, and no dreams other than to protect those who needed his protection. His one burning desire was to make his sister proud of him. He dreamed of seeing nee-san again someday in the next world and having her tell him she was proud. He supposed that was a strange dream but it was what drove him.

Thinking about his sister he also recalled his last talk with his father before leaving.

XXX

"Son, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Kazuya had looked at his father startled. He was a Doctor with an advanced PHD in bio-engineering. He was an advisor to Central Defense and had been one of the founders of the Genetics program that had created both Pandoras and Limiters. His father had been a key figure in his development of his abilities.

"What are you talking about dad? What are you sorry about?"

"Your body's unique nature and your sister's were due to my experiments," he said shamefully. "I used my own children to try and create the ultimate weapons with which to fight the NOVAs. I loved you both but we were desperate and it seemed the only way."

Kazuya nodded. The connection had been obvious and he had always suspected it. "It's all right dad. I understand, in your own way you made a sacrifice for the greater good, just like nee-san did and just like I may have to. I don't blame you dad."

"Son! Don't talk that way! You are all I have left! Don't talk about sacrificing yourself so easily!"

"Why not?" He asked genuinely puzzled. "I've always been this way, so was sis."

"No, there was a time when you played and laughed and had friends."

Kazuya nodded. "Back before sis died." It had been four years but seemed like forever to him, a whole other lifetime. "That was before I realized I was one of the few who could fight the NOVAs. I have a duty to protect everyone else who can't fight for themselves." He smiled. "I'm sort of like a knight from those old stories, going out to fight the dragon."

"The knights don't always come back in those stories," his father noted glumly.

Kazuya simply nodded. You came back with shield held high or on it, those were the only choices. He'd accepted that a long, long time ago.

"Son, I can't do anything to protect you, like you said you're among the few who can face the NOVAs and defeat them. But don't be so eager for a glorious death! Your sister was willing to die but she never wanted to. She always wanted to come back home to be with us. Son don't think only about war and dying, try and live."

Kazuya had looked at him unsure. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Enjoy life! You're too young not to laugh and have fun and do stupid things! Go get drunk! Stay out all night and miss class! Kiss a girl! Be young!"

Kazuya stared at him amazed that his father was telling him this. "What about my duty as a Limiter?"

"You can serve and still try to have a life son." His father grabbed him in a sudden hug that amazed Kazuya. He was not an emotional man. "Death will come for you one day, don't be eager for it. Seize the day and live while you can."

"I… I'll try dad." He didn't know exactly how but he would try.

XXX

When he exited the boys' locker room he was very surprised to see the Principle waiting for him along with four girls in school uniforms. Two of them, one with black hair and one with auburn were smiling at him eagerly. One with long perfectly straight blonde hair was looking at him with a curious measuring gaze; as though he were some sort of piece of equipment she was considering purchasing.

The last girl also had long blonde hair and had glasses. She was looking at him with sad solemn eyes that immediately reminded him of his sister.

For a moment, just a second, he'd thought of reaching out and calling to her. Fortunately his self-discipline kept him from doing anything so stupid.

"Kazuya," sister Margaret said politely. "I would like to introduce you to four of our students. This is Elizabeth Mayberry."

The girl with the straight blonde hair stepped right up to him and offered him her hand, cool and confident. "I am most pleased to meet you Kazuya, you were very impressive in there and I hope to get to know you better."

"Thank you Elizabeth-sempai, I would like that as well."

"Are you doing anything this Saturday?"

He was startled and a bit taken aback but slowly shook his head. "Ah, no I'm not. I have no plans."

"In that case please allow me to throw you a welcome to school party at my home. I'll introduce you around and help you to feel more comfortable here. I know how difficult transferring to a new school can be and I would like to help ease the transition for you."

"Well thank you sempai, I really appreciate that."

Elizabeth stepped back with a nod. The first one to act has the advantage.

"This is Annette Maxamillian."

The brunette eagerly stepped forward and took his hand. "Hello handsome, I hope the two of us can get along. I'd be more than happy to show you around campus if you like."

"Thank you Annette-sempai."

"This is Rena Linchen."

The dark haired girl with the strange hair style stepped forward taking his hand and pumping it up and down with a great deal of enthusiasm. "It is very, very nice to meet you, de arimasu!"

"Uh, same here Rena-sempai." Her eagerness was just a bit much for him.

"Please just call me Rena! I can tell already you possess a very kind kulen, de arimasu!"

"Uhm, what's a kulen?"

The girl looked ridiculously disappointed. "Why does no one here know of kulen? It is very depressing, de arimasu! Kulen is the goddess that inhabits each and every one of us and helps to guide us through life. I am sure yours is a kulen filled with kindness and mercy, de arimasu."

"Er, ah, well thank you." He had been brought up to respect individual religious beliefs. If she thought there was a goddess inside of him he supposed that was all right.

"And this is Bridgette L Satallizer."

"I am pleased to meet you Bridgette-sempai." Kazuya held his hand out to her.

The girl who had reminded him of his sister blushed slightly and looked away. She did not make any effort to take his hand. "I… I am pleased to meet you," she mumbled without meeting his eyes.

Kazuya held his hand out for a few seconds hoping she would accept it. When it finally became apparent she would not he dropped it to his side. Well that's pretty rude, he thought. Even if you didn't think well of someone you could at least go through the motions.

"You should not take offense, de arimasu." Rena spoke up. "Bridgette-san does not like being touched, de arimasu."

Bridgette sent the girl a look that should have set her on fire.

"What? I am speaking the truth, de arimasu. You have a very hostile and unfriendly kulen inside of you, de arimasu!"

Kazuya looked between the two girls and wondered which one was weirder. At the moment it was a tossup.

"Well Kazuya I will allow you to get settled into your dorm room now, I very much hope you will enjoy your time here at West Genetics."

"Thank you Principle I promise to do my absolute best while I am here."

XXX

Once Kazuya left the girls were dismissed to go back to class. Bridgette and Rena left together as did Elizabeth and Annette.

XXX

"Don't talk to me or I may just have to kill you," Bridgette growled as she stomped away as quickly as she could trying to put distance between her and the other girl.

"What? What did I do, de arimasu?" A confused Rena chased after Bridgette determined to find out why she was angry.

XXX

"Annette I would like you to drop out," Elizabeth said as soon as they were a safe distance from the Principle.

"What? Scared of a little competition?"

"Hardly," the girl said in a condescending tone. "I am the best possible match for Kazuya's skills. Please acknowledge that and step down gracefully."

"Nope," Annette said with an impertinent grin. "I like him, and I'm going to try and land him."

"I rank above you in the hierarchy," Elizabeth reminded her.

"Which has got nothing to do with picking a Limiter. Ranks go out the window where that's concerned ."

Elizabeth looked at her coolly. "Do you really think you can compete against me?"

Annette smiled. "Hell yes I do."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Fine then, but I don't intend to lose."

"Neither do I."


	3. The Untouchable Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: It has been pointed out to me by 'Tarquin' that the character Bridgette L Satellizer's first name is actually Satellizer NOT Bridgette which is apparently her last name. From this point on I will correct that with her being referred to either as Satellizer or informally as Stella.

Kazuya was impressed by how spacious and comfortable his accommodations in the freshman boys' dorm were. He was also surprised to notice a couple Pandoras in the hall just chatting with a few of the m ale residents. Apparently there were no rules about the opposite sex being able to visit.

Given the nature of the relationship between Pandora and Limiter he had to admit that made a certain amount of sense. Kazuha hadn't often mentioned her Limiter to him and he had never actually met the guy. However his sister would get an occasional far off look in her eye when she would talk about him. Even as a kid Kazuya had gotten the impression he mattered a great deal to his sister; and not just as a partner. Kazuya could clearly remember feelings of jealousy back then when he realized there was someone else his sister cared about besides him.

Though the Principle had not come right out and said so it was obvious the four girls he had been introduced to today were potential partners for him. From what he had picked up that wasn't normal. Usually partner ships were formed on a more casual basis. He realized though that he was an unusual case and so the normal rules might not apply to him.

He wasn't yet sure what to make of his situation. At some point he would have to partner up with a Pandora. How would he handle being really close to someone like that? Having that sort of relationship with a girl? The thought made him feel both excited and nervous.

Of the four girls he'd met Rena and Satellizer had definitely made the strongest impressions. Not necessarily the best impressions but definitely the strongest. Surprisingly it was Satellizer he was thinking about most. Not just her refusal to shake his hand but the way she had blushed and looked away as she mumbled her halfhearted greeting. What was that? Why had she reacted that way?

Something about her stance and the way she carried herself and that sad and serious look in her eye attracted him. Her resemblance to his onee-chan was striking. He could sense a commitment and thoughtful nature that he could relate to.

Yet his sister had also had a gentle loving side to her, a soft heart encased in steel. His sister would never have refused to shake someone's hand like that. Truthfully he didn't know what to make of Satellizer.

XXX

Once he'd gotten his things stored away he was feeling a bit hungry. As he exited his room to go to the cafeteria he saw a boy leaving the room next to his.

"Oh hello," he said and extended a hand. "You must be the new exchange student we heard about. My name is Arthur Crimpton, pleased to meet you."

"Kazuya Aoi, pleased to meet you." They shook hands.

"You going to get something to eat by any chance?"

Kazuya nodded.

"Would you like some company?"

XXX

Arriving at the cafeteria they met girl who introduced herself as Kaho Hiragi Class President. "If you need help with anything please let me know Kazuya I'll be happy to help you find your way."

Arriving at the cafeteria Kazuya was surprised to see it was buffet style with students permitted to help themselves from a very wide selection of various cuisines.

"Whoa," Kazuya said. "They've got all sorts of food here! Japanese, Chinese, Korean, even French! And it all looks like something you'd find in a four star restaurant. Is this really a school cafeteria?"

"Well of course," Kaho said proudly. "The Genetics academies are the hope for the future of all mankind. Naturally we get special treatment."

"What's that really long line over there for?"

Kaho looked pained. "Burger Queen, it's more popular than the best gourmet food." Under her breath she added. "Some people are just so immature."

The three of them filled their plates and sat down together at one of the tables.

"I wonder if Genessa will be coming down soon," Arthur said scanning the crowded cafeteria.

"Is she your partner?" Kazuya asked.

Arthur nodded his head looking ecstatic. "She sure is! Genessa Roland she's a second year student and ranked third in her class. She's the best! Smart, tough, driven, and a total babe!"

"Sounds like you two get along well," Kazuya noted.

"We sure do!"

"Actually the two of you get along a little too well," Kaho noted. "You're always all over each other."

"That's mean," Arthur complained.

"What about you Kazuya?" Kaho asked with an impertinent grin. "I know you just got here but have any older girls caught your eye yet?"

It was natural that she would ask about older girls. In order for a Pandora to activate a Limiter's abilities and form an Einber Set she usually needed to be at least one year older. That didn't apply in his case bit of course she wouldn't know that.

"Well actually the Principal was nice enough to introduce me to four girls today."

"Really?" Arthur said sounding startled. "I've never heard of that before."

"Who did you meet?" Kaho asked.

"Elizabeth Mayberry, Annette Maximillian, Rena Linchen, and Satellizer L Bridgette." Kazuya noticed both their jaws drop. "Is something wrong?

"The Principal introduced you to those four?" Kaho gave a low whistle. "Are you some kind of prodigy or something?"

Kazuya squirmed in his seat a bit. Prodigy would actually be a fair description of him but he didn't like the term. He didn't want to stand out; he just wanted to do his best. "I'm not too bad I suppose."

Arthur and Kaho shared a silent look.

"Those four girls are probably some of the top Pandoras you could hope to team up with," Arthur said. "The only ones who would be stronger are the seniors and they're like a reserve army. Most of them are too busy with military training to be dating."

"Besides which most of them have had the same Limiter for three years and probably wouldn't be comfortable changing." Kaho added.

"If it's not too much trouble could you tell me what you know about them?"

"Well… I don't know any of them personally, but they all have reputations and are pretty well known around this school." Kaho told him.

"I would appreciate anything you could share with me."

"Well to start with Elizabeth Mayberry is the second ranked third years student." Arthur said. "Except for the Student Body President Fairchild she is the top Pandora at this school outside of the senior class. She comes from a very rich very exalted family. Her family owns property all over the world and even has a mansion here in this city."

"Oh? She invited me to her home for a welcoming party this Saturday, so it's an actual mansion?"

Once more both their jaws dropped.

"She invited you to her mansion?" Arthur squeaked. He reached out and grabbed Kazuya's hand. "Could you possibly get me and Genessa an invitation too? I know she would love a chance to see it!"

"Oh me too!" Kaho added. "No one outside her circle is ever invited there!"

"Well I guess I could ask," he said sheepishly. "What about the others?"

"Annette is the fourth ranked in the junior class," Kaho said. "She has a reputation for being a bit wild and pushing things to the edge."

"Rena is the second rank from the sophomore class. She ranks just ahead of my Genessa," Arthur told him. "She is a close combat type with a whole lot of advanced martial arts training. She is a very friendly girl but sort of weird. She's from the countryside of Tibet and has a whole lot of strange ideas."

"Yes, I noticed." Kazuya recalled her odd way of talking and her belief in goddesses living inside of people. The fact she was a martial artist interested him though. "What about Satellizer?"

"The Untouchable Queen?" Arthur shook his head. "You should just go ahead and cross her off your list."

"Is she a bad Pandora?"

"That depends of your definition of 'bad Pandora.'" Kaho said. "She is the top ranked second year here and has never lost a single match in Carnival or practice or maneuvers. As far as fighting goes she's already a bit of a legend here and could probably take down most of the third years."

"She sounds amazing," Kazuya said. "Why would you tell me to pass on her?"

"There is more to being a partner with someone than just fighting ability," Kaho said seriously. "They call her the Untouchable Queen because she will attack anyone who physically touches her, even if it's by accident. She absolutely refuses to touch or be touched by anyone."

"You're joking." He looked at both their faces and each seemed completely serious.

"She spent three weeks in confinement last year for beating up two different boys for bumping into her in the hall." Arthur told him. "She is absolutely totally anti-social and refuses to trust anyone, she has no friends and no allies because she attacks anyone who even tries to get close to her. Seriously how could you be a Limiter to someone like that?"

"If she's really that bad why is she still a student here?"

"She belongs to a very powerful family," Kaho said. "And there is no denying she is very talented when it comes to pure fighting. We are always short of Pandoras and Chevaliers so they tolerate her, but that doesn't mean you can make her a partner. Arthur is right, just forget about her."

There was a sudden stir in the cafeteria with people jumping out of the way and the line for Burger Queen parting like the Red Sea.

"Move! Get out of the way!"

"Don't touch her absolutely do not touch her!

"Stand back! Stand back!"

"Well speak of the devil," Kaho said.

Kazuya was looking on at the amazing scene. Satellizer L Bridgette was calmly walking up to the counter of the Burger Queen stall deliberately ignoring all the chaos around her as students scrambled to get out of her path. She paid for an order and turned to leave.

"Do you understand now?" Arthur asked. "Do you think you could make her your Pandora?"

Kazuya got up to his feet. "Satellizer-sempai!"

Satellizer halted and whirled about to look in his direction.

"Would you like to join us?" Kazuya called and motioned to the empty seat next to his.

The other students stared at him as if he were insane.

Kaho mouthed the words, 'Are you crazy?' While Arthur paled and looked ready to faint.

Satellizer gawked at him and seemed every bit as shocked as everyone else. Her face turned a deep red. Without answering him she turned back on her heel and stomped off as quickly as she could almost breaking into a run as she fled the cafeteria.

Disappointed Kazuya sat back down. For the second time he'd made a friendly gesture towards her only to be rudely rejected.

XXX

Following the meal he parted from his new acquaintances and decided to explore the campus a bit. He was on wandering the grounds when he was approached by a Pandora and three boys.

"Well hello there," the Pandora said coming over to him and placing an overfriendly hand on his arm. "My name is Miyubi Kanadzuki and I'd like you to become my Limiter."

He blinked at her, he had to have misunderstood. "Ah, by that you mean you'd like to come to get to know me and see if we might be a good match?"

"No," she purred sweetly in his ear. "I mean I want to make you one of my Limiters." She nodded to the three boys accompanying her. "I can guarantee you a very pleasant time here at the Academy with me taking care of all your needs. Your answer is yes of course." She deliberately pressed her breasts and against his arm and licked her lips.

"I'm very sorry," he pulled his arms free of her. "I am not interested in making that kind of commitment to someone I just met. We could get to know each other and maybe in time…"

"You dare to reject me?

Two of the other boys grabbed ahold of him.

"Rethink your answer or I will get angry with you," Miyubi told him.

Ignoring her Kazuya instead focused on the boys who had a hold of him. "Take your hands off me now."

"I don't think you understand the position you're in," the third boy said.

When Kazuya brought his right elbow straight up into one boys jaw he took him completely by surprise and made him bite off a piece of his lips and he slammed shut his teeth for him and knocked him over.

He then delivered a swift open hand chop to the side of the face of the other boy holding him. It knocked him to the ground senseless. The boy standing in front of him received a sweeping leg kick to the side of his knee which put him down clutching it and howling in pain.

Miyubi stood there shocked as all three of her Limiters were defeated in just a few seconds. "What do you think you're doing?" She screeched.

"You shouldn't make physical threats against people unless you're ready to face the consequences," Kazuya said coldly. "I've been trained to deal with treats and I'm not gentle."

"You… you dare?" She was shaking with rage to have a mere freshman boy talk to her this way. Two large daggers appeared in her hands. "I'll teach you to respect your betters!"

"Miyubi!" A sharp voice rang out.

The girl suddenly froze and had a sick expression on her face. "Elizabeth! What are you doing here?"

"I think that is my question," Elizabeth Mayberry said coldly. Miyubi was the twenty second ranked member of her class and known more for her sensual disposition than for her fighting ability. "And why do you have your volt weapons in hand? Those are forbidden except during live combat or training sessions."

Her daggers quickly vanished. "I am very sorry Elizabeth I was just having a discussion with this new freshman and…"

"By discussion you mean you were trying to get your slutty paws on him?" She pointedly looked at the three boys lying on the ground. "Obviously he turned you down."

A look of humiliation filled Miyubi's face but Elizabeth pressed on giving her no chance to answer. "Kazuya here is much too good for the likes of you, I intend to be his Pandora. If I catch you near him again that will be the end of you here."

"I… I had no idea you were interested in him Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

"I am not the one you offended. Apologize to Kazuya."

The girl stiffened. "You want me to apologize to a freshman?"

"You can apologize to him or we can go to the Principal's office right now and you can explain what you were trying to do."

Miyubi shrank back. She turned to Kazuya and bowed to him. "Please accept my apology for my rude actions, I promise they will not happen again."

"Fine," said.

XXX

Miyubi and her Limiters departed leaving Kazuya alone with Elizabeth.

"Thank you very much for your help Elizabeth-sempai."

She waved that off. "Please think nothing of it, and please do not think that other Pandoras are like that slut."

"No, I would never think that."

Elizabeth eyed him considering. "I am going back to my dorm room right now. Would you care to walk with me?"

Smiling he nodded. "I would like that very much."

Walking close at her side they headed to the junior girls dorm at a slow leisurely pace.

Unnoticed was the figure of Satellizer L Bridgette who had watched from a nearby roof top. Her hands trembled at her side and she wondered why her chest was aching the way it was.


	4. The first move

"Twenty years ago the Fist NOVA Incursion occurred," Yumi Kim said as she began her review session. Her eyes drifted over to where Kazuya Aoi was seated furiously taking notes. Part of the reason she was giving a review to her freshman class was to help him. She owed it to Kazuha to do whatever she could to help her little brother.

"Since that time there have been eight major incursions and no less than one hundred and twenty four minor ones. Despite all this contact we have yet to discover the reason for their attacks or what their ultimate goal may be. The attacks have come at random intervals with no discernable pattern to them. Though obviously intelligent they have never made any attempt to communicate with us. So far as their motivations are concerned they are every bit as much of a mystery to us now as they were when they first appeared. One thing is certain though; they are the enemy and must be defeated."

Behind her on the main screen a grim image appeared. An S-class NOVA striding though the wreckage of a modern army. Tanks, artillery pieces, rocket launchers, and even the wreckage of helicopters littered the ground.

"During the initial incursion there was no option but to use conventional forces against the NOVAs. As I am sure all of you are aware this resulted only in catastrophic losses. All conventional weapons are rendered useless against the NOVA's defensive perimeter, also known as the area of Freezing effect. Artillery shells, rockets, missiles, even small arms fire lose all velocity and simply fall to the ground inert. The Freezing effect can not only halt movement it can also prevent certain chemical reactions such as combustion. Meaning even underground mines placed in the path of the NOVA were rendered inert."

More images appeared. Ships being blown out of the water. Buildings and bridges burning and wrecked. Masses of people fleeing for their lives. Entire city blocks laid to waste.

"No matter the size of the attack it is always savage. The NOVAs seek out and destroy everything and everyone in their path. Their actions have never betrayed any hint of mercy or respect for noncombatants. They will regularly massacre civilians even when they are fleeing the scene and obviously no threat to them."

Behind her on the screen more images appeared. Some of the freshman girls gasped and looked away. The images were gruesome; men, women, and children lying massacred in some random town. Their bodies sliced open or simply crushed, there had to be hundreds of victims just in this single picture.

"Don't look away," Yumi said harshly. "This is the reason all of you are here now. Why you are being especially trained for battle and asked to risk your lives. You Pandoras and Limiters are the only weapons humanity has against the NOVAs."

Arthur Crimpton put his hand up and she nodded to him. "Excuse me sensei, we all know that our abilities come from the stigmas that our implanted into our bodies and allow us to use our special abilities. I was wondering though where do the stigmas come from and how were Pandoras and Limiters originally created?"

"I am afraid that information is still classified, even I have no idea how the stigmas originated. However the crash efforts that eventually resulted in the creation of the Genetics program were due to this."

Once more the image changed.

Now what it displayed was a massive sphere of white energy expanding in the midst of a city. The next image was taken from high above. It showed an absolutely perfect circle of blackened earth. There was nothing left within the blast radius, not even rubble.

"This is all that was left of the city of Nagoya when an S-class NOVA self destructed. Everything within a five mile radius was vaporized. The first major incursion involved a grand total of six S-class NOVAs who appeared in various locations all over the world over a period of eighteen days. In each and every case the NOVA entered a major population center and self-destructed. Manila, Sao Paulo, Baltimore, Manchester, Milan, St. Petersburg, and Cairo all suffered similar fates. Total casualties worldwide from the first incursion have been estimated at about ten million, the vast majority of whom were unarmed civilians. We theorize that they did this because they cannot survive in our atmosphere for more than about thirty hours. They are silicon based life forms as opposed to the carbon based life that evolved here. We also suspect that the dimensional transport process that brings them to Earth is one way. Meaning wherever it is they come from once they arrive here they cannot return. So each and every NOVA is sent here on a suicide mission."

Another hand rose in the air.

"Yes Kaho?"

"Sensei, if they can't survive here and we can't travel to their home world why are they attacking us? If they can't live here there's no point in conquest. If we can't go to their world we are no threat so there's no point in a war of self-defense. What could they gain from this?"

"That is the question we have been asking ourselves for the past twenty years and we have yet to find any sort of answer. The important thing all of you need to keep in mind though is this; when you face the NOVAs it can only be a battle to the death. Even if they were to wish to there would be no point in their surrendering as they cannot long survive. Each NOVA, both R-class and S-class, that has not been successfully defeated has ended up self destructing within a human city. Always remember that this enemy is here for the sole purpose of causing as much death and destruction as possible. They cannot and must not be shown any sort of mercy. The only way to deal with them is to destroy them." Which is why the V program exists. She thought.

The bell rang signaling the end of the class.

"We will have another review next class and after that is the midterm. I want all of you to study chapter three through five over the weekend." There was a general groan as the students headed toward the door. "Aoi-san, could I have a moment please?"

Arthur and Kaho sent surprised looks his way. What did you do? As the students filed out Kazuya approached his teacher.

"Yes sensei? Did I do anything wrong?"

"Oh no, no nothing like that," she quickly assured him. "I just wanted to know how you are adjusting to campus life here."

"Well I admit it's been a bit strange now and again, but overall I think I'm doing all right."

"I am very glad to hear that." She said nodding. "You know I knew your sister Kazuha. She was a very dear friend and one of the finest people I ever knew."

Kazuya smiled sadly at the mention of his beloved nee-san. "Thank you sensei, I still miss her."

"I'm sure that you do," Yumi said quietly. "I just want you to know that if you need help with anything or just a sympathetic ear I will always be available to you."

"Thank you sensei, that's very kind of you and I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem, I am happy to do it. Oh, and just one more thing. I understand that the Principal took the time to introduce you to some of the older girls at the academy?"

"Yes sensei that's right."

"Among then was Satellizer L Bridgette I believe?"

He nodded. "Yes sensei."

"It would be for the best if you were to not consider her as a potential partner."

He looked at her startled.

"I am not trying to give you an order or any such thing," she clarified. "I just don't want to see you waste your time on someone who is clearly not worth it."

"Is she really so terrible?" So far everyone who'd given an opinion had said the same basic thing. 'Stay away.'

"That girl is filled with anger and aggression," Yumi told him in the same lecturing tone she had used during class. "That is fine for the battlefield, but makes for a very poor companion. Believe me Aoi-san, you can do much better." A couple students entered the classroom and headed towards their seats. "Well you better be going, I don't want to make you late for the next class."

"Hai sensei."

XXX

As he hurried along to his next class Kazuya was troubled by what had just happened.

It was one thing for other students to think badly of someone. But when a teacher said something like that you really had to give it serious consideration. Students could be jealous but teachers were supposed to be above that sort of thing. He had gotten the very clear impression that Yumi-sensei had no personal animosity towards the girl and no agenda against her. That she had simply given him an honest opinion and tried to warn him off.

That was something he needed to seriously consider.

XXX

"It's Friday night and we're free!" Kaho said happily after the last class ended. "How about we head into town for some karaoke?" The three friends were sitting down to an early dinner.

"Sounds fun," Arthur said. "But I'll have to ask Genessa if she's interested."

"Naturally," Kaho said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well there's also the party tomorrow at Elizabeth-sempai's mansion," Arthur pointed out. "Genessa has been really excited about it, she might not want to go out and get worn out tonight. She even bought a brand new outfit for it. By the way Kazuya thanks for getting us all invited."

"Heh, no problem all I did was ask if I could bring some friends with me and Elizabeth-sempai said it would be fine."

"That's at noon, we have plenty of time to go and have a little fun tonight." Kaho said. "What do you say Kazuya?"

"Uh, I'm really not much of a singer," he said trying to beg off. While it was nice having a couple new friends he wasn't really one for going out much. The last four years had been spent dedicated to bringing out his abilities as a Limiter. There had been no time for friends or parties or going out and he was a bit shy about it.

Truthfully the idea of the party tomorrow was enough to leave him nervous. In the end he was able to plead that he really needed to study to get caught up on his classes.

So he was at his desk studying when there was a knock at his door. Wondering if it was Arthur or Kaho trying to get him to come along one last time he got up to answer it. When he answered though he was surprised to find a girl with long auburn hair dressed in heels and a short skirt grinning at him as if she were a cat and he a bowl of milk.

"Well hello there Kazuya-kun," the girl practically sang. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not… not at all Annette-sempai. What can I do for you?"

Neatly stepping forward she grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him out of his room. "I'm kidnapping you, come along quietly and no one gets hurt."

"But… but I was studying."

"You can study later," she began dragging him away. "Right now you're my hostage."

"But… but…"

Seeing the helpless and confused look on his face she couldn't help but laugh. He might be a really powerful Limiter but looked to be pretty weak on the dating scene. She didn't mind that at all. The one who makes the first move has the advantage, she thought happily.


	5. A night of firsts

Kazuya had actually never stepped foot into the city of Kibou before. He had been brought directly to the West Genetics Academy by helicopter. The academy was actually located on an island about a mile off shore. It was connected to the city by a special monorail that ran constantly and was free to use for all students. (Civilians were not permitted on board without special permission.)

Kibou was a sprawling new town that had been founded less than twenty years ago and had come into existence alongside the genetics academy. It was created to satisfy the needs of the students and faculty members much as cities such as Paris and London had originally sprung up around Roman Legion camps. It had grown quickly and had a diverse and multi-ethnic population. It was thoroughly modern and boasted a wide variety of shops and restaurants.

It also had no shortage of clubs.

Annette had brought him to a corner building near the downtown district. Even standing outside he could hear music thumping to a frantic beat. There was a flashing red neon sign that read 'NOVA INFERNO'. A long line snaked out from the entrance. Kazuya noted that the people in line all looked older. They all appeared to be around college age at least and were dressed up for an evening out much as Annette-sempai was. He was still dressed in his school uniform and felt completely out of sorts.

By comparison Annette was completely at ease. She took her surroundings for granted and was taking him directly towards the door ignoring the hostile looks they were getting from those standing in line. She was still holding onto his arm and was guiding him along more or less willingly.

"Uh, excuse me Annette-sempai, but is this really where you want to go?"

She gave him an easy smile. "You bet Kazuya-kun this is the best night club in the whole city and they play the best Dash music. We're going to have some drinks and dance all night long. You do know how to dance right?"

"Uh, not really." He admitted sheepishly.

"I guess I'll have to teach you then," she giggled and gave his arm a little squeeze. "Just stay close to me and pretty much do what I do and you should be fine."

"Aren't we too young to drink alcohol?"

"Don't worry about it, we're academy students. In this town our IDs are magic passports. Everyone here loves us and gives us special treatment." A sudden thought occurred to her. "You have your ID with you right?"

"Well yes," he admitted. "But I'm not sure we should be drinking. Isn't it against the academy rules?"

"Relax Kazuya-kun we're not drinking on the academy grounds and no one is going to say anything. Some rules are more important than others. Anyway we're Pandoras and Limiters, the hope of all mankind. We don't know how long we have so it makes sense to live for today right?"

His father's words came back to him. Enjoy life! You're too young not to laugh and have fun and do stupid things! Go get drunk! Stay out all night and miss class! Kiss a girl! Be young! He wondered if this was just the sort of thing he'd had in mind.

It was very strange hearing those words from his father. For the previous four years he had been encouraging him to work his hardest to develop his abilities. Perhaps it was the knowledge that as a Limiter he was now liable to call up whenever the next incursion occurred. His sister had never made it out of the academy and he was aware there were no guarantees for him either. Given that perhaps Annette's philosophy was actually more sensible than his own.

They went directly to the door where Annette flashed her academy ID and he produced his as well. The body builder who was acting as bouncer took a quick look and then took out a rubber stamp and marked 'legal' on the top of their hands.

He paid their cover charges and they went inside.

XXX

As soon as the heavy metal doors swung open Kazuya was hit by the loud fast paced music. It thundered form everywhere drowning out everything else. The place was packed with men and women barely able to move past each other. Up above the crowded dance floor were flashing colored lights keeping beat with the music and providing the only illumination in the otherwise darkened club. Along with the lights there was also a massive view screen at least thirty feet wide up above them. It flashed to various scenes throughout the club. He was looking up as one girl in a zebra striped top and mini skirt was wildly gyrating up against some boy with a drink in his hand.

On the dance floor everyone was moving madly as if desperate to keep up with each other. What was playing was Dash music, the newest and hottest craze. The songs had no lyrics and each lasted for only two minutes. The song playing as they entered was typical; a long series of drums playing an almost tribal rhythm at a fast pace. Over that were strings and computer generated whistles and 'rat-a-tat-tats' that combined into a high energy 'song.' When one song ended there was a momentary pause before the next began. Just long enough for the dancers to catch their breaths before they again began to jump about wildly.

To Kazuya it looked as much like exercise as something done for fun.

Annette put her mouth to his ear and shouted. It was the only way she could be heard. "Let's go to the bar first and get some drinks!"

In the midst of that throng Kazuya had no clue where the bar was. Fortunately he didn't need to. Clinging tight to him Annette led the way as they slowly slid through the mass of people. She had to hold close or risk getting separated.

Is that her breast rubbing against me?

XXX

Annette got a fruity drink with an umbrella called a Mai Tai while Kazuya had his very first beer. It had a strong wheaty taste to it that he really didn't care for much but he drank it any way as he didn't want her to see him refusing it.

The air was thick with alcohol, smoke, and perfume. He felt all of his senses to be under assault. This place really was a brand new world to him and this was a night of firsts; his first time in a club, his first drink, and his first date. Assuming of course this was a date. He was with a girl at a dance club and it was obviously a social occasion, so he supposed it qualified.

Annette was certainly a very good looking girl, and he skirt she had on gave him a clear view of her smooth shapely legs. Being here with her was sort of overwhelming. He would have been completely lost if she hadn't been the one to take charge and sort of rush him into all of this. He'd planned to do nothing but study tonight, but she had managed to get him into a loud dance club drinking a beer with her. She was definitely a girl with a lot of will.

Annette downed the remainder of her drink and set it down on the bar. She then turned to yell in his ear. "Hurry up and finish your beer Kazuya-kun, I want to dance!"

"I… I really don't know how."

She just smiled at him and motioned to his beer.

Sighing he brought the bottle to his lips and finished it. He didn't notice the taste so much anymore.

XXX

The dance floor scared him a hell of a lot more than any training simulation ever had. Packed in like sardines under the flashing lights, everyone jumping about wildly. Arms and elbows flying in every direction, everyone flowing and jittering about in their own pattern. It was mass chaos set to a deafening harmony.

He somehow managed to drown it all out and focus only on Annette. Just as she'd told him to he mirrored her moves. He jumped when she did, waved his arms about when she did, slid in her direction, and twisted and shook to match her. His training had given him plenty of endurance and body control so once he sorted out what to do he had no trouble keeping up with her. Having to move around so much without accidentally hitting anyone was a lot more challenging than blowing up a few plastic targets.

He thought he was doing pretty well right up until Annette caught him off guard by sliding into him and rubbing her backside against his nether regions. He went red in the face and froze just as if he were under a Freezing affect. Noticing his reaction she laughed rubbed against him that much more furiously.

XXX

There were more drinks and more dances until the music stopped, the regular lights came up, and they were force to leave. He was startled to realize it was two in the morning. Several beers had left him feeling fuzzy and warm and a little uncoordinated.

He wondered if his dad would be proud.

They made it back to the city station and took the monorail back to the academy. Despite spending most of the night together they hadn't talked much. It was hard to make conversation while screaming at the top of your lungs into another person's ear. So as he was walking her back to her dorm room they had their first real chance to talk.

"Did you have a good time Kazuya-kun?"

"I did actually, though this was my first time doing anything like this."

"Really?" She asked with a playful smirk. "I never would have guessed."

He looked at her uncertainly for a moment. "You're making fun of me aren't you?"

"Yep," she said and laughed. "Don't be upset though I had a really good time with you."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Maybe we can do this again soon, and you can even wear something besides your uniform."

"You didn't give me a chance to change!"

"That's cause if I had you wouldn't have come with me."

He looked at her questioningly. His thoughts were a bit scattered but he also found his inhibitions lowered. "Why did you take me out tonight?"

"To have fun and get to know you a little bit."

"Was it to try and get me to be your Limiter?"

"That too," she admitted freely.

"So it was only because of that?"

"Would I have done it if you were just another freshman? No, because I wouldn't even know you. Third years here don't really have time or much reason to get to know the freshmen. It's because you're special that I want to know you better."

"Oh," he said feeling disappointed.

"Hey now! Don't look so glum!" She playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "All the girls you met the other day are interested in you because of that. I mean do you think Elizabeth invites every first year student to her home? In the same way you should be interested in us because we are the strongest Pandoras and the best possible partners for you. Is there something wrong in us being interested in each other because we're the best?"

"Well when you put it like that I suppose not."

"Listen Kazuya-kun, we've only just met, but I do like you. I expect Elizabeth and the other girls will like you too. Partly because of your skill, but also partly because you're a good sincere guy." She smiled at him. "You're a little too serious minded and sort of boring, but a good guy."

"I take my responsibilities seriously and I work hard," he said defensively.

"Well that's good but you still should live a little."

They arrived at the main entrance to the third year's girls' dormitory.

"I think you should drop me off here. I wouldn't want you to try and force your way into my room and take advantage of me while I'm drunk."

Kazuya's face reddened. "I… I would never…"

Annette doubled over laughing at his reaction. "I'm teasing! Seriously Kazuya-kun lighten up a little!"

"Sorry, I guess I am kind of serious."

"It's okay," she said.

Catching him off guard as she had at the beginning of the night she leaned in suddenly and kissed him. Kazuya's eyes widened and his breath caught as he felt a girl's soft lips touching his. It lasted only a few seconds but seemed a short eternity.

"I kind of like it," she whispered to him. She hurried in past the stunned Kazuya giving him no chance to reply.

XXX

He stood out there for a few minutes unsure of what had just happened. At last he began to stagger back to his dorm. It had been quite a night of firsts. His first date, his first beer, and his first kiss.


	6. Party

Kazuya had not gotten around to setting his alarm before stumbling back to his room and more or less collapsing onto his bed. When he woke up it was to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He was still wearing his school uniform and his head was aching and his tongue was as dry as sand paper. Is this what the morning after usually feels like? His bleary brain wondered.

"I'm coming," he muttered. There was plenty of bright sunlight streaming in from his window. He narrowed his eyes and saw the clock readout as 11:04. He never slept in this late, not even on a Saturday. Then again he never went out drinking at a club. Or had a beautiful girl kiss him. Just the thought of that made him grin.

He opened the door to find Arthur standing there in a white button down shirt and some khaki pants.

"Hey Kazuya I was…" Arthur's friendly banter cut off abruptly when he saw the shape his friend was in. "Whoa! What happened to you? You're not even dressed!" His eyes widened. "And you smell of alcohol!"

"Oh," he rubbed the back of his head feeling a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, I sort of had a late night."

"What? I thought you were just going to study. That's what you told me and Kaho when we invited you out."

"Sorry," Kazuya said again.

"Well never mind! You need to take a shower and get dressed. We've got less than forty five minutes before we have to meet Genessa and Kaho!"

"Huh?" Kazuya said blankly.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about Elizabeth-sempai's party today!"

"Oh! That's today isn't it? You know I'm not really feeling that well, do you think sempai would be angry if I didn't go?"

Arthur paled and looked horrified. "The party's in your honor! There's no way you can not go. Besides if you don't go she'll never forgive me."

Kazuya looked at him questioningly. "Why would Elizabeth-sempai blame you for me not going?"

"Not Elizabeth! Genessa will never forgive me! She's been looking forward to this since I told her about it. She even bought a brand new outfit. If you don't go we can't go."

Kazuya was about to apologize again and explain he just didn't feel up to it when Arthur marched in and grabbed a hold of him. "Hey! What do, you think you're doing?"

"You're going," Arthur told him. "Not get in the shower and I'll pick out some clothes for you. Hurry it up we don't have much time."

Kazuya was momentarily tempted to ask Arthur if he was kidnapping him.

"Fine, I guess I'll go." Kazuya headed to the shower.

XXX

The girls were waiting for them at the academy monorail station as he and Arthur arrived at exactly a quarter to twelve. Kazuya recognized Kaho so knew the other girl had to be Genessa. She was a very cute red head with her hair done in two long tails. She was in a white dress with red trim and white stockings. On first glance Arthur was drooling.

I hope I didn't look like that last night. Kazuya thought.

"Genessa-sempai, this is Aoi Kazuya. Kazuya this is Roland Genessa, my partner."

"Pleased to meet you," Kazuya said.

"Same here," the girl said with an appreciative smile. "Thanks for getting us this invite, I've always wanted to see the Mayberry mansion from the inside." Her expression hardened just a fraction as she looked over to Arthur. "I was afraid you two were going to be late. Were you running behind Arthur?"

"No Genessa-sempai I swear."

"Hmmmm," she eyed him closely as if considering whether or not to believe it.

Kaho turned to Kazuya and silently mouthed the word, 'whipped.'

"Actually sempai I was the one running late," Kazuya spoke up. "Arthur helped me get here on time."

"Oh you don't need to cover for him Kazuya," Genessa said. "I already know Arthur can be a bit unreliable."

Arthur hung his head.

Before Kazuya could say anything to argue the monorail arrived. "Let's go we don't want to be late." Genessa declared.

"Yeah I can't wait to see what this place is going to be like." Kaho agreed.

Arthur sent him a pleading look and Kazuya decided to let the matter just drop.

XXX

At the station on the other end of the line was a driver in a black suit who was waiting for them. He escorted them to a stretch limo and off they went. Arthur and Kaho were excited about getting to ride in an actual limo. Kazuya thought Genessa was excited too but she made a point of acting as if it were no big deal.

For his part Kazuya had ridden in limos before as well as in private jets and military helicopters.

The Mayberry residence turned out to be about twenty minutes outside of Kibou. When they arrived the iron gates were wide open. The entire area was surrounded by an eight foot high wall of white brick. A short winding private road let to a two story mansion that was designed in Greco-Roman style including wide steps leading up to an entrance complete with half a dozen marble columns.

As they got out of the limo Elizabeth was standing there waiting to personally greet them. She was stunning in a sky blur evening gown that revealed her shoulders and much of her back. Naturally it gave a generous view of her impressive chest area. The gown went all the way down to her ankles abut was split down one side so that as she walked she would reveal flashes of one shapely leg. It was tight fitting and revealed much but remained completely tasteful.

"Welcome to my home, honored guests."

Kazuya had to admit, the girl was definitely something.

XXX

Classical music played as the guests mingled and chatted over plates of salmon, roast duck, and steak. There were bowls filled with caviar and waiters made their way with endless trays filled with champagne and glasses of Mabley 2030 wine. Most of the guests were third year students who were close associates of Elizabeth. Both the Pandoras and Limiters made a point to keep chatting with Kazuya. They asked him about his likes and dislikes while keeping the conversation light and pleasant. All the while telling him about what an amazing person Elizabeth Mayberry was. Later after the party was over Elizabeth would make a point of finding out everything her friends had learned about him.

When he had first asked about inviting friends along including the third ranked second year Genessa she had been slightly concerned. As the Principal had noted he was perfectly free to choose any Pandora who wanted him. The idea he might have struck up a connection with an entirely different girl was bothersome. She had no doubts at all that she could win him over but did not want things even more complicated than they already were. Fortunately it was obvious that he and Genessa had no special connection, her regular partner was fawning all over her and she was clearly enjoying it and showing Kazuya no particular interest.

After having initially greeted him and his friends she had made a few introductions then courteously slipped away. She thought it would be best if he heard about her from others first. Trying to tell someone about yourself was boorish and beneath her. Instead she watched from a distance with her closest associates; Ingrid Bernstein, Creole Brand, and Attia Simmons. They were all elite third years who believed in discipline and following the class hierarchy. The rules were there to protect everyone and keep everyone united. An army could not function without order. Those who flouted the rules were threats to that order and dangers not only to themselves but everyone around them.

Elizabeth had quite naturally become the leader of this group. Her background, her intelligence, and her natural ability had all elevated her above the others. The Student Council President Chiffon alone ranked ahead of her. Chiffon though was far too soft and easy going.

She was too forgiving.

So it had fallen to Elizabeth to lead. She made choices and never regretted them. She was a firm believer in performing the greatest good for the greatest number. She realized that doing that sometimes hurt individuals. She rationalized her actions with the simple fact that sometimes that was unavoidable. Doing what was best for the group was not always easy, but it was always justified.

"Did he really use volt weapons?" Attia asked yet again. She had not seen the demonstration with her own eyes and so found it hard to accept.

"He did," Elizabeth quietly assured her once more and took a slight sip of champagne. "Creole saw it as well."

"Yes I saw it," Creole confirmed. "So did Annette, if she were here she could tell you the same."

Elizabeth frowned slightly at that comment and its blunt tone. Creole and Annette were best friends so it was not entirely surprising, but it did hint at a challenge to her authority. "Annette refused to step down and acknowledge my position."

"The last time I checked the rankings had nothing to do with choosing a Limiter," Creole noted. "So since she didn't step aside is she the enemy now?"

"Enemy?" Elizabeth sounded the word out and did not like the taste of it. "Certainly not, when all this is over I will welcome her back as a friend. However for the time being we are rivals. You could hardly expect me to invite her here to flirt with him while I watched."

"So long as it isn't mean spirited I'm sure it will be fine," Attia said confidently. "I think we all know who he will end up with since Elizabeth is serious about this." Attia's confidence in Elizabeth's abilities knew no bounds.

"You might be surprised, Annette can be very competitive." Creole said quietly.

The two girls looked at each other, not with hostility but perhaps with a bit of annoyance.

Elizabeth sighed. She did not need this causing a fracture within her group. "However this turns out there will be no hard feelings. If Kazuya should choose Annette I will congratulate her and welcome her and Kazuya with open arms."

That appeased both girls, though both were certain Elizabeth did not see it as a real possibility.

"I notice that Anton's not here either." Ingrid said. More than any other person she had a powerful sense of personal loyalty to those who fought at her side. She loved Louie, her own partner, with a quiet but genuine passion. She would not approve of anyone simply tossing aside a Limiter just to trade up.

"I do like Anton, but Kazuya would be a better partner for me." Elizabeth answered simply.

"Is that it?" Ingrid asked clearly displeased.

"Does there need to be more?" Elizabeth replied coolly as she usually did. "This isn't about who I am going to a formal with. It is about who I intend to go to war with. Kazuya's abilities combined with mine would make us a fearsome team. I regret hurting Anton, but I won't ignore the fact just to spare him."

"You're a very cold blooded person you know."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I prefer to think of myself as practical."

XXX

After a couple hours all the attention and interest got to be a bit much. He'd had a couple glasses of champagne and found he liked it much better than beer. No one had said a word about it so he just assumed that drinking alcohol off campus was common.

Kazuya made the excuse of going to the bathroom then quietly slipped outside to the back. To the rear of the mansion was an Olympic size swimming pool along with a tennis court, racket court, and what looked like a stable complete with coral.

He could only shake his head at the opulence of it all. His own family was not poor. He had grown up in a large house with a backyard in one of the better suburbs of Yokohama. He and his sister had grown up wanting for nothing. They had been solidly upper middle class.

He had never really thought about what it would be like to grow up able to have anything you might want.

The only thing I would want is nee-san back, and no amount of money can give me that.

"Are you not having a good time Kazuya?" A cultured feminine voice called.

He turned around to see Elizabeth standing there watching him curiously.

"Oh sempai! No, no I'm having a wonderful time. It, ah, just got to be a bit much for me. Sorry, I felt the need to get some air."

She strode over to join him. Every other step revealing a tanned and smooth leg. "There is no need for an apology Kazuya. This party after all is for your benefit. I just wanted you to get to know some of my friends and feel more at home."

"I really thank you for that Elizabeth-sempai. I've really never felt so welcome before, everyone is very kind. They all think well of you."

A shy smile lit her features. "Well they are all my friends so I would certainly hope they would."

He glanced over at the pool and all the rest of it. "This is a very different world from what I am used to." Was the alcohol loosening his tongue a little? He thought it might be.

"I expect you could get used to it," she told him.

"Maybe," he said sounding uncertain.

"You know I think the two of us are very much alike."

"Really?" He said.

She nodded her head seriously. "We are both committed to our duty and put everything else after that. I know you are just as serious about fighting the NOVAs and protecting people as I am."

"Well you're right I am very serious about that. I feel like I owe it to my sister."

"Is she a Pandora?"

"She was," he said softly. "She died during the Eighth NOVA incursion."

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't know that." Perhaps I should have talked to the others before coming out here.

"It's all right, it happened four years ago so I've had time to deal with it."

Elizabeth noted he did not say he was over it or had actually dealt with his loss.

He continued. "She died to protect the people who couldn't fight for themselves and for her fellow students. I have to be willing to do the same or when I see her again she will be ashamed of me."

"You want to do the very best you can in order to honor her. You want to be the strongest Limiter so as to fight the NOVAs as best as you possibly can."

"Yes, that's it exactly."

"I feel the exact same way Kazuya," Elizabeth told him. "The sacrifices I have made have all been for the greater good. I truly believe that as Pandoras and Limiters with our special 'gifts' we owe it to others to give them all we can."

Kazuya looked closely at her and did sense that sort of genuine commitment.

"Kazuya," she said. "Along with being the strongest Limiter, wouldn't you also like to be part of the strongest team?"

Kazuya hesitated and thought carefully before answering. "Even if you are the strongest Pandora available I still think there is more to it than just that. Kazuha believed finding a partner was as much about finding someone you could trust as finding someone with great skill."

I mustn't push too hard, he needs time to feel comfortable with me. "I understand and respect that. I hope we can learn to become close and trust each other. As a part of that though, let me show you my strength."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's have a training session together."


	7. Third gesture

Sunday morning came and Kazuya woke up early as was his habit. No getting drunk again, no surprise kisses either. Though his time with Elizabeth-sempai had certainly provided him with surprises.

XXX

Yesterday

"A training session?" Kazuya asked in surprise. "Well I don't mind I've done a lot of training, though I've never worked with a Pandora before."

"Actually Kazuya what I have in mind isn't a regular training." Elizabeth told him. "What I want is to really show you my abilities. For that I think an actual spar would suit me best."

"Spar? You mean fight? But… but what if I hurt you?"

Elizabeth gave him a slight smile. "I thank you for your concern but I am not helpless. I want to show you my strength and let you really see what kind of team we could make. What do you say?"

"Well, if you really want to I have no objection."

"Good," Elizabeth said looking well satisfied. "It will probably take me a few days to arrange so let me tell you when it's scheduled. Now," she put one hand lightly on his arm. "Would you care to go back inside with me?"

"Uh, sure."

XXX

Elizabeth stayed at his side for the rest of the party.

Unlike with Annette, Elizabeth did not force herself on him. Instead she was dignified and eloquent. Her presence comforting and helpful while never being overwhelming. She spoke little, but when she did her words would subtly alter the conversation or hint at something the others had not considered. Though she was the host she was careful to not dominate him. She made him feel completely at ease.

It had been very different from going out with Annette, but there was one thing they both obviously had in common. The two girls clearly had strong wills and were not afraid to go after what they wanted. It was only the methods that were different.

I wonder if all the girls here are like this?

Looking out the window the weather looked good. He decided to stretch a little and then go out for a morning jog.

XXX

Satellizer was leaving the Simulation Center after a morning workout. Pandoras and Limiters were welcome to schedule additional training sessions whenever there were rooms available. Rooms were most often open on weekends when other students preferred to relax and spend time with friends. Stella had no friends and was driven to work tirelessly to be the best. She had promised her mother that she would never lose and she hadn't so far. She would never lose to anyone in anything… and that included the competition to win Kazuya.

She realized she wasn't off to a particularly good start. She had refused to shake his hand when they initially met and then ignored an invitation to sit with him at lunch. It wasn't hard for her to imagine how he could have gotten the complete wrong impression. The other students would have also been quick to tell him about her reputation. That wouldn't help.

The whole school had been buzzing about Elizabeth's party and the fact she'd held it in honor of a transferring freshman. Since Kazuya's abilities were still secret the students were all left to wonder just why Queen Elizabeth would do that. If they had seen Kazuya's power they would understand. No other Limiter could even begin to compare to him. His advanced Freezing and his ability to use Volt weapons meant he was on an entirely different level from all other Limiters. Elizabeth always wanted the best.

Stella did not care that he could use Volt weapons or that he had the same sort of Freezing ability as the NOVAs. It did not matter to her that he was the strongest Limiter. The only thing that she cared about was the fact he could use his abilities without performing a baptism or creating an Ereinbar set.

Normally a Limiter could only use his Freezing ability after receiving a stigmata from a Pandora following a baptism. Limiter and Pandora then had to sync their senses together during an Ereinbar set to allow him to use his power and for the two of them to be able to function together. While the set was active they shared all five senses. All the Pandoras who had partners agreed it was an… intimate feeling. For Satellizer who could not bear any sort of physical contact the idea of enduring that left her shivering.

That was why she had to be Kazuya's Pandora. He could use his abilities without forming an Ereinbar set. He could be her Limiter without violating her. Maybe they could even become friends.

Privately Stella knew she had a lot of issues. They were things that got in the way not only of being an effective Pandora but of even having a normal life. She didn't know how to solve them though. Her only solution was to simply be strong. That allowed her to endure but it didn't fix what was wrong. She couldn't tell anyone the reasons for why she was the way she was. She was too ashamed to. Instead she preferred being a pariah and all alone.

She didn't want to be alone though! That was what made the idea of being with Kazuya even more important to her. If he were her partner then maybe she could open up to him, at least a little. Though she hardly knew him he didn't seem like the judgmental type. He had very kind eyes.

She stumbled for a second as she saw someone headed in her direction in a grey sweat suit. Did I summon him or something? She immediately felt uncomfortable and nervous. Normally she didn't care what anyone thought of her. His opinion though mattered a great deal and she just didn't know how to deal with him.

When he noticed her and smiled she felt her face get hot. He had such a beautiful smile. Ack! What is wrong with me?

XXX

"Good morning Satellizer-sempai." Kazuya greeted her with as friendly an air as he could manage. Something about the girl still reminded him of his sister and despite all the negative comments he wanted to try and get to know her.

"Good morning," she said rather stiffly. Her face looked red so she might have been ill.

"I don't think we have gotten off to a good start. If it's possible I would like to try and fix that." He stopped in front of her and held out his hand to her.

She hesitated and glanced at his outstretched hand. "I'm sorry, but I really don't have the time." She mumbled and began to rush past him.

She had gone a couple steps past when Kazuya spoke. "This is the third gesture I have made towards you. Are you really going to be so rude as to ignore me three times? If you dislike me please just say so."

She halted and looked back to him. His hand was still held out to her.

"It's… it's not that. It's just that I don't like touching. You probably know what my nickname here is."

"The untouchable queen," Kazuya said immediately.

Satellizer nodded. "I don't like to touch or be touched. Please don't take it personally."

"I see," Kazuya let his hand fall to his side. "Well then I'll simply cross you off my list. Good day sempai." He began to start jogging again.

"Hey wait!"

Kazuya stopped and looked back at her again. "Yes?"

"I didn't say I wasn't interested in being your Pandora!" Stella was not used to pleading with people and so the words came out sounding aggressive and angry. They did not help her cause.

Kazuya frowned at her. "My sister used to tell me that finding a partner was as much about trust as about ability. If you won't even shake my hand how could we possibly be partners?"

His question went to the heart of a lot of her problems and was embarrassing. She answered as best she could. Look, I don't like being touched; it's just how I am. Up until now that was the main reason I hadn't tried to get a Limiter. Since you can use your abilities without a baptism that means you could be my partner."

"And that's a good thing?"

She felt like he was putting her on the spot and examining her under a magnifying glass. "It… it's not really necessary in your case is it? I mean you can be my Limiter even without a baptism, right?"

"Well I could," he agreed. "But why would I want to? The baptism ceremony is the ultimate sign of the commitment between a Limiter and his Pandora. If I were to be your Limiter that means I would be placing my life in your hands. It would mean I would give my life to try and keep you safe. Are you honestly trying to tell me I should trust you with my life when you won't even perform a baptism or so such as shake my hand? Doesn't that seem a bit unreasonable to you?"

She hadn't considered it from his point of view. "Well, when you put it like that I suppose, but I would treat you as my Limiter if you would agree to be my partner without a baptism."

"No," he told her flatly. "If you're not willing to do even that much why should I even consider you?"

"Right," she said bitterly. "Why would you want to deal with someone like me when you could have a goddess instead?"

Kazuya looked at her questioningly for a moment. "If you're talking about Elizabeth-sempai she made an effort to get to know me and to make me feel welcome. Annette-sempai also went out of her way for me. While I haven't seen Rana since our introduction at least she made the point of being friendly towards me. On the other hand I've reached out to you three times only to be refused three times. Honestly Satellizer-sempai why should I try if you won't?"

"I am trying," she mumbled. "I'm just… I'm just not very good at it."

"Look Satellizer-sempai I don't hold the things other people say against you and I'm not worried about their opinions. I do care though about how you treat me. You sort of remind me of my sister, but she was always polite and respectful of others. When you tell me you don't want to touch me even to just shake hands I'm sorry but I just see that as rude. When you tell me you wouldn't have a baptism but expect me to fight at your side, well I see that as selfish."

"That's not how it's meant though," she said trying to explain. "It's not like I think I'm too good to touch anyone it's just… it's just…" She couldn't bring herself to say anything more. The shame she felt locked her tongue.

"Yes?" Kazuya asked sounding patient. He was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt but so far she hadn't given him any reason to. So far all she'd really said was she didn't like being touched and that was all. To his mind that was simply not a valid reason to explain her behavior so far.

"That's all there is," she said miserably.

"Then I'm sorry, I don't think I can consider you for a partner. Good day sempai." He began jogging again.

She watched him go, then slowly trudged back to her dorm feeling even more alone than usual.


	8. All he needed

Attu was a large island on the western end of the Aleutian Island chain that stretched out from the American state of Alaska. It had always been a cold and barren place that had never had a resident population of more than a few hundred native Aleuts. During World War Two it had been occupied by imperial Japanese forces and its entire civilian population of about fifty had been sent off to an internment camp. Following the war the survivors had been relocated to other islands. For about sixty years the only people living on Attu were the soldiers and sailors of a small naval and radar station.

It was a large empty island filled with rocky cliffs and barren tundra. There was no civilian population, no mineral resources, and no wildlife of any note. It was not located on any trade routes and was of no interest to any nation or group.

All of which made it the ideal location for this base.

XXX

Dr. Aoi was busy going over the details and simulations of the V Project. Attu Naval and research base had theoretically been built to study marine and atmospheric conditions here in the north Pacific. Once it was built everyone immediately forgot that it even existed. The amount of funding was a carefully guarded secret as was the number of personnel assigned and just who they were. Some of the top engineers and research scientists worked here. Not exactly the sort of talent one would expect for a weather station.

The V Project was in many aspects similar to the Manhattan Project that had led to the American creation of the atomic bomb during World War Two. Both endeavors were born of war and were seeking nothing less than the ultimate war winning weapon. Both were conducted in the strictest secrecy and given nearly unlimited funding as well as access to the best available scientific minds.

The main difference was that this effort was not being done on the behalf of just one nation. It was for the sake of all mankind and every major country was funding and supporting it.

Aoi looked up from his computer terminal and out the large interior window of his office at the lifeless face of an S-class NOVA. No less than twelve of them were hanging from heavy chains within the vast building. To Aoi they always reminded him of some macabre puppet show about to be put on for the gods.

Intelligent beings from another dimension. Giants who stood fifty feet tall and were made of living silicon and who breathed hydrogen. Why had the NOVAs come? Why had they launched their brutal attacks? Even after twenty plus years of intensive study it was still a mystery.

"Why?" Doctor Aoi muttered.

"Why what?"

Aoi Kazuki had not expected an answer. His eyes darted to the door where the grim faced General Cromwell stood. Cromwell had been a general with the United States Air Force but now wore the uniform of the Central Command. He was the base commander as well as the one in charge of the entire project. Cromwell seemed perpetually annoyed with the fact he could not order the scientists and researchers about as he would pilots or enlisted airmen. He worked under the delusion strict discipline was the solution to every problem.

"I was just wondering aloud why the NOVAs decided to attack us."

Cromwell pointedly glanced out the door at the suspended NOVA. "You would have to ask them but I don't think they'll tell you much."

That was unfortunately true even when they were still alive. The twelve silicon corpses were giving up their secrets, but not easily. What they had learned from the NOVAs had made the creation of Pandoras and Limiters possible.

As well as what was being built down in Ragnarok.

"I just can't help but wonder as to the meaning of all this," Kazuki said philosophically. "Obviously they are intelligent beings with technologies and abilities far surpassing our own. There must be some type of logic to their actions. If they would try to communicate with us I wonder if we couldn't resolve this pointless war."

"That's a lovely thought doctor," Cromwell said coldly. "What a shame they've never made any effort to talk to us. Do try and remember that their attacks have all been unprovoked and that they've killed millions of our people for no reason."

"I am not likely to forget that general, my daughter was one of them and my son is training to be a Limiter as we speak."

"Then you should be working harder on completing the project rather than daydreaming," Cromwell said. "This project is the key to ending the war."

"If we could just negotiate with them, find out what they wanted, it might be possible to end the war that way as well."

"If wishes were fishes we'd all swim in the sea."

Kazuki blinked, he had no idea what that meant. He guessed it was some sort of American idiom.

Cromwell continued not noticing or not caring about Aoi's confusion. "The best way to end a war, especially an unprovoked one, is by destroying the enemy completely. If you scientists would just understand that and give us this weapon we wouldn't have to keep waiting for the next incursion. Your son could get to live a long and happy life."

Kazuki frowned at him. "No matter what you believe general my colleagues and I have done everything we know how to. There is no blueprint for what we are building; everything we learn comes from reverse engineering and experimentation. Frankly it's a miracle that we have accomplished as much as we have. What would our war with the NOVAs be like if we had to fight them with tanks and fighter planes?"

Cromwell grimaced. Like all military men he'd been shown the results of conventional forces going up against R and S-class NOVAs. Even tactical nuclear weapons had failed to defeat the area of Freezing effect. Only Limiters and Pandoras had proven effective.

"I hear what you're saying doctor, and believe me we all appreciate what you've done so far. But it isn't enough. You can't win a war by staying permanently on the defensive. Forget about trying to talk to them. If they haven't had anything to say after all this time I doubt they ever will. What we're building down in Ragnarok is the only thing that can end this war. So how long are you going to make us wait for it?"

"You already know the answer to that general," Dr. Aoi said not trying to hide his annoyance. "Before we can make the final breakthrough we need to acquire one last component."

Cromwell grunted, obviously not liking the answer. "That means waiting until the next major incursion."

Aoi shrugged. "It's the only way to get what we need."

XXX

After his morning workout Kazuya had returned to his room to catch up on his studying.

All through the afternoon as he was reading chapters and reviewing notes his mind kept returning to the encounter with Satellizer When he'd finally left she'd had such a sad look on her face. Except for his sister he'd never really gotten to know girls very well, but even he could tell that she was deeply unhappy.

Was I really being that unreasonable?

He shook his head. He believed her when she said she didn't like being touched. He also believed her when she said there was a reason for it and that it was not personal. However, even if all that was true what Satellizer was asking of him was just too much. Even leaving aside the, 'special relationship' most Limiters and Pandoras shared. Partners went into battle together. The role of a Limiter was to protect his Pandora no matter what; even at the cost of his life.

A girl had no right to ask someone for that level of sacrifice while offering nothing in return.

Whenever he thought about choosing a partner he always thought about his sister. Kazuha had loved him and protected him all of her life. After their mother passed away she'd been as much a mom to him as a sister. She always gave without asking for anything in return. Looking back now he understood just how hard it must have been for her. She'd only been a young girl herself, yet she'd never complained or told him she didn't have time for him.

Kazuha was his ideal of what a partner should be. It was probably not realistic to think he would ever meet someone like that again. Maybe that was why his mind kept fixating on Satellizer. There was a sadness and seriousness about her that reminded him strongly of Kazuha. When he looked at her he felt a special attraction. He had really hoped she might be like his sister.

So it had been very disappointing to find out she was the sort of person who expected to receive without giving.

Noting the clock he saw it was starting to get late. He got up and stretched a bit. He'd go see if Arthur wanted to go get dinner with him.

When he opened the door to his room he was startled to find a girl standing there just getting ready to knock. Satellizer took a step back and looked every bit as surprised as he felt.

He was also taken back to note she was not in her usual school uniform. Instead she had on a tight fitting burgundy colored dress with a little embroidered rose on it. The outfit really highlighted her figure and gave a clear view of her breasts. She was wearing makeup and had high heels on. She was looking very feminine and very pretty.

In one hand she was holding a plastic bag. Peeking out of the top of it was a bottle of wine.

"Satellizer-sempai? What are you doing here?"

Her face reddened and she looked incredibly uncomfortable. Her eyes dropped to the floor and she hesitated before finally answering him. "Have you… have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Actually I was just about to go to the cafeteria."

Swallowing she grabbed the bag with both hands and held it out to him like an offering. "I made you dinner! Pl… please have a meal with me!"

Kazuya stood there and looked at her embarrassed and blushing face. Damn, but she's cute.

"Uh, okay."

"Re… really?"

Nodding he stood aside and motioned for her to enter. "Won't you please come in sempai?"

XXX

Out of the bag Satellizer produced plate after plate of what looked like food from a high end French restaurant. It both looked and smelled wonderful. On the table as well was a bottle of red wine.

"You cooked all this yourself?" Kazuya asked.

Satellizer nodded her head shyly as one foot twisted and tried to dig into the floor. "That's right."

"Uh, well it's not that I don't really appreciate it, but why?"

Her cheeks reddened and two index fingers pressed together. Kazuya wondered if she had any idea how utterly adorable she looked right then. It was hard to picture this was the girl everyone was so scared of.

"It's… it's a gesture. I realize I haven't been very forthcoming and that I've probably given you a very bad impression. I just want you to realize that I really do want to be your partner and I'm willing to do what ever I have to." She took a deep breath, and slowly extended her hand to him.

Kazuya saw her hand was trembling just a bit.

She was the number one Pandora of her class and had never lost. Yet here she was shaking and looking frightened just at the prospect of touching hands.

How can someone be fearless in combat and afraid about something like this? He really wondered about the reasons behind it. But so long as she was willing to try so was he.

"Thank you sempai, I am really glad." He reached out and took her hand and simply held it gently.

A look of surprise crossed her face and her mouth opened and closed reminding him of a fish.

"It's not disgusting," she said in tones of wonder and amazement.

One of Kazuya's eyebrows quirked up. "Uh, well thanks."

"I didn't mean! It's just that normally..." She closed her mouth. His touch didn't sicken her the way everyone else's did. It was as though she could feel his kind intentions as his hand touched hers. "Could I? Could I do something to just test it?"

Kazuya blinked and she could see he was confused her by her reaction. Mercifully though he gave her a simple nod. "Sure I guess."

"Thank you," she murmured.

She took his hand in both of hers and placed it to her cheek. She closed her eyes and felt his soft hand touching her face.

Kazuya let out a slight gasp. This was not something he would have ever expected from her. It was such a simple gesture, yet there was a sort of… intimacy to it.

It was a sign of trust.

"It's okay," she said quietly and opened her eyes. "You're the first."

"Excuse me?" Kazuya said weakly. Did she understand how unbelievably attractive she was to him at this moment? Could she hear his heart pounding in his chest?

"You're the first whose touch has felt good to me, the first ever." She continued to hold his hand, lightly pressing it to her cheek.

Her words were simple and honest. He felt a connection to her that he couldn't explain, but was certain it was mutual.

His other hand reached out and touched her other cheek.

She took a sudden breath and looked at him. Her eyes were nervous but not fearful; he could feel the warmth of her skin. He could smell the subtle fragrance of her perfume and noted the shade of her lipstick.

He took a step closer to her. He could feel her trembling, but she did not pull away. Her eyes were looking at his and he could feel them drawing him in.

She was so warm and soft.

"Kazuya," she barely whispered.

"Is this all right?" He asked softly.

"Yes," she breathed. She tilted her head just a fraction. "Please."

That was all he needed to hear.

He kissed her.


	9. Brave words

The feel of his lips touching hers filled her body with an overwhelming and amazing warmth. She felt it all the way down to her toes.

For all her issues she was actually a very innocent and romantic girl at heart. She had always longed to find someone she could love and who could love her in return. Though her rational mind had come to accept it was impossible; in her heart she was still a girl who believed.

This is how it's supposed to feel.

She understood. Maybe because she had been so alone for so long she was able to recognize it instantly without any of the confusion or doubt others experienced.

She was in love.

XXX

A moan escaped her lips and all the strength fled from her body. She collapsed against him and felt his arms hold her up as she rested her head on his shoulders. She felt completely helpless and vulnerable; yet oddly enough she also felt safer than she had since she was a little girl.

It was strange, but she knew instinctually that Kazuya would never betray her or hurt her.

"That was my first kiss," she murmured against his throat.

"I'm sorry."

She lifted her head up to look at him. "I'm not angry."

She saw him blush and felt oddly pleased.

The moment of weakness passed and she should stood straight gathering herself.

Kazuya rubbed the back of his head and was momentarily at a loss for words. What he wanted to say was, 'that was my first kiss too.' If this had happened just a week earlier he could have.

"I'm not in the habit of suddenly kissing people,' he told her instead. "I… I wasn't planning on it; it's just… in that moment I couldn't resist."

Now Satellizer's face blushed and she turned her eyes to the floor. "I see," she replied quietly. "Well, like I said, I'm not angry." What she wanted to say was that she had never experienced anything that wonderful. She wanted more. She wanted him to kiss her and hold her and tell her that she belonged only to him.

The thought of Kazuya saying that to her made her cheeks blush even more and made her heart thrum. There was just no way she could be that forward though. On the battlefield or Carnival ground she would risk her life without a second's hesitation. The idea of asking Kazuya to kiss her again was much more terrifying than mere combat though.

Kazuya stood there feeling awkward and unsure of himself. Normally he would never have done anything so forward. But he'd been caught up in the moment, and so had she. When she'd put his hand to her face he'd realized how hard it was for her. He'd felt the trust she was putting in him. She'd been so open and so damn cute that he'd just simply acted. Now that he was thinking about it there was no way he could do something like that again. He didn't want Satellizer to think that was all he was interested in. He also didn't want her to feel this was something she was obligated to do in order to possibly become his Pandora.

Though I hear most of the Pandoras and Limiters are like that.

"Uh, the food is probably starting to get cold we should probably sit down and eat."

"Yes," Satellizer agreed immediately. Relieved to be past the awkward moment, but just slightly disappointed he wasn't a little more aggressive.

XXX

Kazuya produced a couple of glasses and poured the wine. The meal turned out to be every bit as delicious as one could hope. When Kazuya commented on what a surprise that was she gave him an unhappy frown.

"Is it so shocking that I can cook?"

"I didn't mean anything by it!" Kazuya said quickly. "It's just with your reputation…"

"Please don't judge me the way everyone else does. No one here knows me at all." She took a large gulp of her wine.

"Sorry."

Satellizer was looking at him with wide and pleading eyes. "I am not what people think Kazuya. I… I want you to give me a chance. I want you to not judge me the way everyone else does." Slowly reaching across the table she placed her hand on top of his. Once more relieved to find that touching him was pleasant. "I want you to get to know the real me."

Slipping his fingers between hers he smiled. "I would like that sempai."

After the dinner they were finishing the last of the wine and sitting close to each other on his bed. With anyone else this would have been terrifying for her. Yet with Kazuya it wasn't. She was discovering the simple pleasure of being close to someone you liked. Kazuya had taken her hand and that had made her happy as well.

Often at the academy she had noticed couples walking hand in hand. She had always been secretly jealous. She would imagine what it would be like; to simply walk with a boy's hand holding hers. With Kazuya it was actually better than she had ever imagined.

Sitting on his bed together, holding hands, they just talked.

She learned about his sister who had been the hero of the Eighth NOVA Incursion. He had lost his mom when he was very young and had a father who was a medical researcher attached to the Genetics program. His father had been away often and his sister had been like a surrogate parent to him. When he told her how he had dedicated himself to being the strongest Limiter to honor his sister it had reminded her of her own experience losing her mother.

He was serious and earnest and very, very caring.

She told him about herself as well. She steered clear of certain forbidden topics, but told him about her family and growing up.

"So you're a member of the El Bridgette family?" Kazuya let out a low whistle. "So you're almost like a sort of modern day princess?"

"No I'm not!" She said quickly. "Please don't think of me that way. I'm just a regular girl."

"A regular girl?" Kazuya asked. "But sempai you are part of the head family aren't you? Because of my father I've heard all about the El Bridgette Corporation. They don't just own hotels and other properties. They're a major part of the military infrastructure and have a lot of sway with Central Command."

"That has nothing to do with me," Satellizer said with a shake of her head. "I barely know my father. I've only met him maybe a half dozen times. His wife hates me. I have a step sister and step brother I am part of the family but still separate. So please don't think of me as anything special."

"That's terrible! Your father ignored you and his wife hated you? Just because you were from an earlier marriage?"

Satellizer looked away ashamed. "My parents were never married, my mother was his lover. We were brought to the main house out of what my father thought was mercy."

"Oh." He wasn't sure how else to respond.

"Does that make you think less of me? Finding out I'm illegitimate?"

"No of course not Satellizer sempai!' He squeezed her hand just a bit. "I'm just sorry to hear that you had to endure that."

"You don't need to feel sorry for me, just please treat me the way you would anyone else. All I want is for you to see me as an ordinary girl."

"I'll try, but since you're so beautiful I don't know if I'll be able to manage it."

Her face became a deep crimson. "Do… don't say such embarrassing things!"

"Sorry," somehow from her reaction he didn't think she was too upset with him for saying it. "How did your step sister and step brother treat you?"

"Violet is actually very kind. Even though her mother always hated me she treated me like a true sister."

"Well that's good to hear. What about your brother?"

"Louis is," she hesitated. "Complicated."

What does that mean? The way she said it hinted that there was a lot being left unsaid.

"Kazuya," she said quickly desperate to change the subject. "Even though I'm not a proper member of the family I still have free access to all the hotels and properties. Would you like to go on a trip with me sometime?"

"Uh, isn't that going a little too fast? I mean we're not even partners yet. Is it really proper for us to be going on a trip together?"

"Oh," she said clearly disappointed. "Of course you're right. It's just… I've never felt comfortable like this with anyone before. You're right though it's unreasonable." She began to withdraw her hand.

He grabbed onto it with his other hand. "I didn't say I wouldn't go with you, sempai. I just think we should get to know each other a little better first, that's all."

She glanced at him and saw how serious he was. "All right, that's fine. I… I agree we should wait. But, you don't hate the idea?"

"I think going on a trip with you would be fun."

"Really?" She asked anxious.

"Really," he said with a nod.

They smiled awkwardly at each other.

Then slowly, hesitantly, he began to lean in towards her.

"I should be going!" She jumped to her feet. "I… I have a busy day tomorrow with class and all I mean."

"Uh, right, I guess it is getting late." He stood up as well. "Thank you for coming over sempai. I really enjoyed the food and the chance to get to talk to you. I hope we can spend more time together."

"Me too." She said quietly. "Well I better go."

"Okay. Good night then sempai."

"Good night Kazuya."

She headed to the door.

On a sudden impulse she stopped and turned to look back at him.

Startled Kazuya halted. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath and forced the words out in a rush. "I really like you Kazuya!" She opened the door and fled, her courage exhausted.

Standing at his open door he watched her run down the hallway.

"I like you too sempai."


	10. Rana's turn

For once Kazuya was on his own for lunch.

Arthur was off somewhere with Genesa while Kaho was eating with a bunch of freshmen girls who needed her advice.

"It's probably just as well," Kazuya said to himself.

XXX

Earlier that morning

"You did what?" Arthur gasped, eyes wide with horror.

"I had dinner alone with Satellizer sempai in my room." Kazuya said.

"She didn't try to kill you did she?"

"Of course not! What kind of question is that?"

"It's a fair one where the Untouchable Queen in concerned." Arthur said. "You really are brave Kazuya."

"Or you're just really dumb," Kaho pointed out. "You need to avoid her, but you especially need to avoid being someplace with no witnesses."

Arthur nodded vigorously. "It's for your own protection. Just being near her you're taking your life in your own hands."

"Could you both stop talking about sempai that way? You don't know her. She's really nothing like this image people seem to have. She's actually really shy and timid once you get to know her."

"Shy?" Arthur choked out.

"Timid?" Kaho said obviously not believing it. "Are we talking about the same person?"

"Satellizer sempai is very kind and nothing like people think." Kazuya said emphatically.

His two friends shared a look.

"He's whipped," Arthur said.

"Completely." Kaho agreed. She patted his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay; we'll still be here for you when you come to your senses."

"Assuming you survive," Arthur added.

Kazuya gritted his teeth and kept walking.

XXX

Having picked out his meal he found an empty seat and sat down. With a little time to himself he began to try and sort out his current situation.

There were three girls who were interested in him; Annette, Elizabeth, and Satellizer. All three had made it clear that they liked him in their own ways. Annette had been aggressive and straightforward. Elizabeth had been demure and elegant and very considerate. Satellizer had originally struck him as rude and disinterested but had made up for it with a shy earnestness that he found irresistible.

He liked all three girls, but there was definitely something about Satellizer that appealed to him strongly. Her motivations just seemed more honest to him. While he liked Annette and Elizabeth neither of them made any secret that they were interested in him because of his abilities. Whereas he thought Satellizer liked him more for other reasons.

Am I just being stupid? Kazuya wondered. None of these girls really knew him and held never dated so he had no experience with the fairer sex. How much was real? How much was illusion or just wishful thinking on his part? If he listened to what other people thought Satellizer was the worst possible choice. Most of the other students thought he should fall to his knees and be grateful that Elizabeth was interested in him.

Didn't it make more sense that the students here would have a better idea of everyone's real character? Even Yumi-sensei had warned him about Satellizer.

"Kazuya-kun!"

Kazuya nearly jumped out of his seat at the loud shout. He turned about to see a girl standing behind him with a huge smile, a tray of food in her hands.

"Ah, Rana sempai isn't it?"

The girl eagerly nodded her head. "I had been hoping to meet with you some time! My kulen is definitely, definitely kind to finally allow me this chance! De arimasu! Are you eating alone?"

"Yes. Would you like to join me?"

"I would like that very much! De arimasu!" She took the seat next to his.

"Well Rana sempai I was…"

"Wait! Do not call me that!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"There is no need to call me sempai! It keeps us at such a distance! Sempai, kohai, why do we need these titles? De arimasu?"

"It's a sign of respect for a senior."

Rena shook her head. "Why should we need such formality? We are not strangers Kazuya-kun! I want us to be comfortable when addressing each other. So you are no longer allowed to call me sempai! You will simply call me Rana! De arimasu!"

"But…"

She leaned in with her wide smile. "Come on, you can do it, de arimasu."

"Then, uh, Rana?"

Rana nodded her head vigorously. "That has a very nice ring to it!" She took some food from her tray. "Would you like me to feed you? Is that not what soul mates do? De arimasu?"

Soul mates? "Rana I think that's a little… mmmph?"

In mid conversation she shoved some food into his mouth with her chopsticks.

"There is no need to be shy Kazuya-kun! I am only too happy to take care of you! De arimasu!"

Kazuya chewed and swallowed and spoke quickly before she could force feed him some more. "Rana I appreciate you being so, uhm… friendly, but don't you think you're going a bit over board?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we've only met once, don't you think it's a little soon for me to be addressing you so informally or for you to be feeding me or calling me your soul mate?"

"Not at all! Before coming here from Tibet I was told I would meet my soul mate here. When I first met you I knew it had to be your Kazuya-kun! You have a kind and gentle kulen. Surely we are meant to be together! De arimasu!"

"Well I'm glad you think so, but the truth is I also like the other girls I was introduced to and haven't decided who I will partner with."

Rather than discouraging her this revelation only made her even more enthusiastic. "Then that means you like me as well and are considering me as your partner? De arimasu?"

"Well, uh, sure I guess. You seem like a good person." If a bit strange.

"You see? Obviously this means we are meant to be together! Now open up Kazuya-kun! De arimasu!"

"But… mmmmph."

"There is no need to be embarrassed! From now on it is my job to take care of you! De arimasu!"

Despite his best efforts between feedings he was not able to change her mind about that.

XXX

Later that day he was surprised to be summoned to the Principal's office to meet Sister Margaret.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kazuya asked.

"Not at all," the Principal assured him. "I called you in for a couple of reasons. First I wanted to ask you if you were any closer to choosing a partner?"

Kazuya rubbed the back of his head at the not too subtle hint. "Ah, well as far as that goes I've spent a little time with all four of the girls you introduced me too. They all seem great."

"And?" Sister Margaret asked patiently. "Any preference at this point?"

"Well," he hesitated slightly. "I don't know any of them well enough to make a real decision yet, but I think of the four of them I may like Satellizer sempai the best so far."

"I see." The Principal said neutrally. "Any particular reason?"

He shrugged, not sure how to put his feelings into words. "I get the feeling she is more sincere."

"Whereas the others are not?"

"No, no I didn't mean it that way! I'm sure they really want to be partners with me. It's just…"

"You suspect their motivations?"

Kazuya looked extremely uncomfortable.

"It's quite all right if you do Kazuya," Sister Margaret assured him. "Your situation is not normal. Were you a regular student here I doubt you would have attracted any of their attentions. I introduced them to you because you are unique. It's only fair to wonder as to just how much of their interest is genuine. Or perhaps it's better to say how much of their interest in directed towards you as an individual rather than at you as a Limiter."

"Yes," Kazuya agreed.

"However why do you feel Satellizer's interest in you to be above suspicion?"

"Pardon?"

"I simply mean you seem to wonder about the other girls but not Satellizer. Is there a reason for that?"

"It's just the way she acted with me." He was not about to reveal the strange incident where sempai had pressed his hand to her cheek or describe that first kiss. The truth was that he just felt a connection with her that wasn't there with the others.

Sister Margaret looked at him closely. "Bridgette san is a very special case, you should be at least as careful with her as with the others."

"Are you telling me I should stay away from her?"

"Not at all," Sister Margaret said. "I would not have introduced you in the first place if I had not believed she might make a good partner for you. I am just telling you to question her motivations as well."

Kazuya frowned. At least the principal wasn't flat out telling him to stay away from her as everyone else was. "I will certainly keep all that in mind. Was that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, there was another matter as well. Mayberry san recently asked to schedule a spar with you."

"That's right; she wanted to show me her ability. I was a little worried about it but I have to admit I think it's a good idea for me to judge what she can do."

"Oh I quite agree," the Principal's smile widened just a touch. "However why limit it to only one Pandora?"

"Pardon?"

"Given your special situation Kazuya I think it would be best to see all of them in action."

"What do you mean?" Kazuya had a bad feeling about this.

"This Saturday we will hold a special mini-Carnival with you and the four candidates on the fairground. It should be a very informative event."

XXX

She had no idea.


End file.
